


Not A Bad Day

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Rako had a bad day at work, but his luck took the turn for the better





	Not A Bad Day

“Goodbye!”

Rako could barely hear the receptionist’s voice trail behind him as he left the building. It had been a long, awful day. His shirt was tight and suffocating, and he felt relief has he loosened his tie. “Ahh…” he sighed, the fresh wind caressing his face. His shirt wasn’t the only thing suffocating him; work is too. “Lost a deal, got yelled for it,” he muttered to himself. “And I’m not even the fucking one at fault.” He looked towards the sky.  _ And it’s only Monday. _

_ At least the day is over,  _ he thought to himself as he reached into his back pocket for his car keys. “Fuck,” he breathed. He was looking forward to the air-conditioner in his car but had forgotten that it is under maintenance at Rudo’s shop.  He took out his phone and started searching for the train station. When he found the results, he cringed at the distance he has to walk. “And it’s 7PM.” The thought of being rush hour train home almost gave him a headache. 

_ This can’t get any worse. _ Rako took out a pack of cigarettes and draw a stick. He is not a heavy smoker, but he felt like he could really use one now.  _ Maybe I should take the taxi _ , he thought bitterly as he tried to remember how much money he had left in his wallet. 

“Oi!” A quick movement stealing Rako’s cigarette caused him to snap. “Dude, I’m having a fucking bad day, can’t you...”

Rako stopped. Before him stood Rudo, wearing his usual angry expression as if someone had stolen his wallet. Anyone would be quick to say that Rudo is having a worse day than Rako, but Rako knew better that that is Rudo’s default expression. Rako looked away. He did not like anyone seeing him weak, especially Rudo, his lover. 

“What are you doing here?” Rako tried to sound calm, but it was hard to hide his frustration. He felt a little upset that he cursed at Rudo, even though it was an accident, but Rudo seemed not to mind. 

“Let’s go before I get fined.” Rudo gestured towards his bike which was illegally parked at a side of a street and pocketed the cigarette. Rako simply followed. He wanted to say something, but his head was preoccupied with thoughts of what transpired during his work.  _ It’s okay Rako,  _ he thought to himself,  _ what’s done is done. No point crying over spilled shit. _

Rudo handed him a helmet before he mounted onto his bike. “You are not one to smoke so readily, what happened?”

“Long story,” Rako said bluntly, putting on the helmet and mounting right behind Rudo. He wrapped his arms around Rudo’s waist and suddenly felt a small wave of comfort upon him. It was strange, strange because Rako had been in a similar position several times with Rudo before, but this was the first time he felt it. It felt like he could rely on Rudo to take all his troubles away.

“Can I lean?” Rako asked half-jokingly. The last time he asked, he was given a blunt “fuck off” from Rudo.  

“...Sure.” Rudo gave a seemingly reluctant reply. 

Rako smiled in surprised. “Then I won’t hold back,” he said. As his body fall upon Rudo’s back, he felt relief, his troubles and stress draining away from his body. He sighed at the discharge of emotions. He looked at Rudo’s back. Rako was of a bigger stature, but Rudo’s back today seemed huge. He rested his head onto it and tightened his hold around Rudo, sighing again.  _ I needed this more than I thought. _

“Nice abs,” Rako remarked, feeling Rudo’s abdomen with his forearm. 

“Don’t push it,” Rudo replied. He started his bike and rode towards the street, onto the highway and into the sunset. Rako felt the wind and the gentle warmth of the sun on his body. It was rejuvenating. He had not had this experience for a long time, probably ever since he bought a car.

“We should do this more often,” Rako said.

“Hah? Don’t be stupid. We have a car.” Rudo retorted, completely missing the point that Rako was trying to make. “So what happened today?” 

“The usual. Politics.” Rako said. The whole thing seemed so simple and silly when he summarized everything that way. He grimaced at the words he just said.  _ Yeah, it’s just politics. _

“Sounds annoying everytime you mention it,” Rudo said. “Why don’t you just work somewhere else?”

“Rudo, I can’t run from politics, as long as there is competition.” Rako had explained this before, but he figured that it might be  difficult for Rudo to understand. After all, Rudo is a mechanic and is only concerned with getting the job done; a specialist. For Rudo’s career path, there isn’t much in terms of competition. 

There was a brief silence. The sun became redder as it set, and the highway lamps were slowly lighting up. “I can’t imagine being involved in politics,” Rudo broke the silence.

“Hopefully you don’t need to,” Rako said. He appreciated Rudo’s attempt to keep the conversation going but he did not really know what else to say. Rako gave a small smile under the helmet. It was almost as if Rudo was showing concern.

“...Do you want to eat something nice tonight? Maybe steak?” Rudo asked. 

Rako almost fell off the bike.  _ He *is* showing me concern. _ “What’s this, Rucchan?” Rako sniggered. “Taking me out for dinner? I’m so touched.”

Rako felt the bike revved the moment the finished that statement. “You know what? Forget it, we are eating fried noodles tonight,” said Rudo, agitated. 

“Ehh?” Rako felt his heart torn in two. He wanted to tease Rudo some more, but he wanted that steak even more. “I’m sorry, let’s go for that steak.”

“Okay,” Rudo said. “Where shall we go?”

“Let’s go to the steakhouse near the metro,” Rako suggested. “We can have dessert nearby there too.”

“Dessert, huh.” Rudo mumbled. 

Rako chuckled. “Rucchan,” he said, his voice becoming low. “Would you rather have me for desser-”

“One more stupid comment from you and I’m going to drop you off here,” Rudo barked. Rako kept his mouth shut, although still keeping his smile. He could go on all day, but he did not want to jeopardize a potential dinner out with Rudo.  _ I’ll save the rest for later, _ Rako thought. 

The sky became dark as they exited the highway and towards the steakhouse. There were many things Rako was worried about: his work, his car, and tomorrow, but for now he decided to focus on his night out with Rudo, just the two of them. 

At least today wasn’t completely bad. 

 


End file.
